Sophitia Alexandra
Sophitia Alexandra is a Soul Calibur character and the older sister of Cassandra Sophitia by order of the gods went on a quest to destroy the sword known as Soul Egde. She accpets this quest in order to protect her childern. Cassandra seeing her sister cought up in the wars of the gods decides find and help her with her new friends the Scorpion Squad. Sophitia hearing that Cassandra is looking for her goes to find her but unfortantuly she ran into Yakone who was sent by his boss Discord to capture her. Sophitia fought Yakone and if it was a fair she might have won but when Yakone was back into a couner he used Blood Bending on her. Unable to fight back against blood bending she was brought to Discord who uses mind control on her to turn her into his little puppet. Discord decides to use her against her family for what he calls "a tearful reunion." Discord did this as he knows all too much about the Soul Calibur Univere and he figured instead of getting a villain. He decided to corrupt a hero and use her against her sister to amuse him. Through the brainwashing Loboto and Discord gave Sophitia, Her apparenace changed as. Sophitia's hair became black, her eyes became red and her white uniform became red. Discord also knew he would have to make sure she would hand Cassandra in a fight easily, so Obodiah Stane convinced a doctor to help him and Discord with this. When The doctor gave Discord and Stane what they were looking for they let him leave quietly with that they had. A second apparence of Evil Sophita which hides her first evil costume is a purple gi with a blue band around her waist, blue armbands, unsual shoes and a weighted down white cape which also reveals a bit of what the serum did to her body by detailing her super human stength Discord injected a vaccine in Sophita and this vaccine made Sophitia become superhuman in strength, speed and endurance. knowing it would have a temporary effect, Sergei placed a device on Sophitia to keep supplying the vaccine to her body to bend her to their will. Now the question is can the heroes save Sophitia from Discord's control or will they be forced to kill her? Sophitia now under Discord's control helps Discord with his plans to emlinate the rest of Vilgax's allegiacne and Pete's group. Sophita obeys and uses her newly enhanced strength and speed to kick the crap out of Liquid Snake, Pong Krell, Count Veger and Alec Trevalyn. Discord reveals that he did work on her to achieve this and plans to use Sophitia against Cassandra with faith that his subject's newly enchanced strength, speed and endurance will dominate her. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny She make's her debut in this story where she in a mind controlled slave for Discord to fight the heroes. She is sent with Tarkin to attack Krell as well as the Republic. During this she fights her little sister Cassandra and beats her badly. Sophitia almost killed but her but Cassandra was saved by Scorpion and RJ. Allies: Discord, Obodiah Stane, Dr. Loboto, Katz, Powerpunks Girls, Russ Cargill, Penelope, Nega Chin, Hiroshi Sato, Psyphon, Omega (Megaman) Vandal Savage, MOM, Owlman, Bill Sykes, Evil Jimmy, Dark Danny, Croco(Super Mario RPG), Lil Gideon, Hannibal Bean, Bane, Grandfather, Commander Whooping Crane, Boris the Animal, Colonel Volgin, Peter Stegman, Grand Moff Tarken, Lord Stinkray, Sergei Vladimir, Borg Queen, Mlidew, Yakone, Terrance Lewis, Ricardio, Clarence Boddicker, Gravemind, Vladmir Makarov, Enemies: Cervantes, Nightmare, Tira, Sevents of Soul Edge, Sigma, Sigma's Organization, Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Sibling Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:Mother of Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Soul Calibur Universe Category:Superhumans